Die Abgründe der Seele
by Anja1986
Summary: Sharon Raydor und ihr Team bekommen einen neuen Fall und lange Zeit glauben sie, sie würden einen Geist aus der Vergangenheit jagen.
1. Prolog

**Wie vorher angekündigt kommt nun meine neue Story. Ich muss vorher eine Warnung schreiben, weil diese Geschichte sehr dunkel, böse und teilweise auch makaber werden kann. Von den Inhalten einiger Kapitel her, würde ich die Story erst ab frühestens 16 empfehlen. Trotzdem hoffe ich das es einigen gefällt und ihr mir eure Meinung sagt.**

* * *

**Prolog**

_**Der Kannibale von Boston 24.05.1999**_

_Wieder hat der Kannibale von Boston zugeschlagen, laut Information des Boston Police Department fand man am morgen des 23.05.1999 die sterblichen Überreste seines achten Opfers. Captain Spencer informierte uns, dass es sich um die 48 Jährige Sharon Archer handelt, die vor 4 Tagen verschwunden war. Sie hinterlässt einen Mann und zwei Kinder. Bislang ist nicht bekannt nach welchem Muster der Täter seine Opfer aussucht, was allerdings feststeht ist das er Teile seines Opfers verspeist und auf jeder Leiche ein Rezept zurück lässt. Die Polizei vermutet das es ein Hinweis ist, was er mit seinen Opfern getan hat. Unklar ist warum er diese Information hinterlässt, doch wird vermutet das es sich um ein sadistisches Ritual handelt, welches den Hinterbliebenen noch größeren Schmerz zufügen soll._

_**Polizei stoppt Kannibale 16.06.1999**_

_Nach langen Ermittlungen konnte heute morgen der Kannibale von Boston von der Polizei ausfindig gemacht werden. Bei dem Täter handelt es sich um den 35 Jahre alten Mark Mason. Mason hatte in der Vergangenheit 6 Frauen und 2 Männer auf grausame Art und Weise getötet und anschließend Teile ihres Körpers gegessen. Warum Mason diese Gräueltaten begangen hatte, wird wohl ein Rätsel bleiben. Als die Polizei ihn stellen wollte, richtete Mason seine Waffe gegen sich selbst und erschoss sich. Er starb sofort, bevor er abdrückte soll er den Polizisten zugerufen haben „Die Sünde ist süß und es gibt keine köstlichere Sünde als das Fleisch."_

_**Fangemeinde für Kannibale ** **16.06.2000**_

_Wie tief gehen die Abgründe der Menschlichen Seele? Das fragen sich an diesen Tag viele Menschen, besonders die Hinterbliebenen der Opfer des Kannibalen von Boston. Heute genau 1 Jahr nach seinem Tode, pilgern unzählige Anhänger des Schlächters an sein Grab um ihn zu huldigen. Es kam zu Ausschreitungen zwischen Anhängern des Kannibalen und den Menschen deren Leben er durch seine Taten zerstörte. Steven Archer, der Ehemann des letzten Opfers Sharon Archer sagte uns :_

_„Ich kann diese Menschen nicht verstehen, sie preisen einen Mörder. Dieser Mann nahm mir meine Frau und meinen Kindern die Mutter. Dieses…dieses pervers Schwein hat ein Kochrezept auf der Leiche meiner Sharon hinterlassen und er schrieb darauf….besonders zarter Schenkel…ich…ich."_

_Mehr konnte uns Mr Archer zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen, er wurde mit einem Zusammenbruch in das nächste Krankenhaus gefahren. Doch die Verehrung von Mason geht weiter und wir alle fragen uns, wohin soll das noch führen._

* * *

Seufzend saß Chief Taylor vor den alten Berichten aus Boston, mit jedem Bericht den er laß wurde ihm immer übler zu mute.

_‚Wohin soll das noch führen? In der Tat.'_

Er nahm sein Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Captain Sharon Raydor.

„Guten Abend Captain, tut mir Leid sie zu stören aber ich habe einen Fall für Sie und ihr Team und es hat höchste Dringlichkeit. Trommeln Sie ihr Team zusammen, ich will alle in 2 Stunden im Mörderraum sehen."

Nachdem Taylor aufgelegt hatte, rieb er sich die Stirn und schaute auf das Foto von Mark Mason.

„Nun jagen wir wohl schon Geister."


	2. Wieder ein neuer Fall

**Kapitel 1**

„Ja Sir, ich habe verstanden…..ja Chief kein Problem."

Seufzend legte Captain Sharon Raydor ihr Hand zurück in ihre Tasche und sah unzufrieden zu den Mann der ihr gegenüber saß.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten? Was will Taylor?"

Andy hatte sich seit 3 Tagen auf dieses Abendessen mit seinem Captain gefreut. Seit der Hochzeit seiner Tochter waren er und Sharon oft zusammen essen gewesen oder auch schon 2 mal im Kino. Leider fielen in den letzten 4 Wochen, die gemeinsamen Essen immer öfter aus, weil immer wieder ein neuer Fall oder neue Erkenntnisse in einem laufenden Fall dazwischen kamen. Das ganze Team war vollkommen überarbeitet und jeder hatte sich sein Wochenende schwer verdient, leider sah Taylor das wohl anders.

„Es tut mir Leid Andy, aber ich fürchte wir müssen zurück ins Büro. Das ganze Team soll in 2 Stunden da sein, ich denke Chief Taylor hat einen neuen Fall für uns."

Frustriert sah Sharon auf ihre Uhr, sie glaubte langsam wirklich das Taylor sie und ihr Team für Roboter hielten deren Akku ewig halten würde. Seit 3 Wochen hatten sie kaum einen Tag frei. Selbst Rusty beschwerte sich schon, dass seine neue Mutter nie Zuhause war und das war für einen Teenager wirklich ungewöhnlich.

„Was denkt Taylor eigentlich was wir sind? Maschinen? Ich glaube langsam er will uns kaputt machen, der letzte Fall den er uns zugeteilt hat war doch nun wirklich kein Major Crimes. Das hätte eine andere Einheit auch übernehmen können. Was kommt jetzt? Sind wir jetzt die Verkehrspolizei und einer hat Taylors Karre angefahren?"

Es war offensichtlich das Andy mehr als verstimmt war und Sharon fühlte sich schlecht für ihn. Selbst sein Essen mit Nicole musste er letzte Woche absagen weil ein Fall dazwischen kam. Sie war der Boss der Einheit und für die Leute verantwortlich, sie musste mit Taylor sprechen.

„Ich denke wir sollten die anderen Informieren und wenn Sie dann noch wollen…..naja…für ein Essen haben wir wohl keine Zeit mehr aber vielleicht für einen Kaffee. Etwas sagt mir wir werden den heute noch brauchen." zaghaft lächelte sie Andy an, dessen Gesicht sich leicht aufhellte.

„Das wäre schön Sharon, wirklich. So haben wir wenigstens etwas Zeit für uns." Andy schluckte und versuchte sich zu verbessern als er Sharons überraschtes Gesicht sah „Ich meine als Freunde um uns mal wieder etwas zu unterhalten…..über unsere Kinder und sowas…..Wissen Sie was? Ich schreibe erstmal Provenza und den anderen."

Schnell schnappte sich Andy sein Telefon, stand auf und schickte an alle eine SMS mit dem Kommentar es ist alles Taylors Schuld. Als er wieder zum Tisch kam, standen dort zwei große Tassen Kaffee und zwei Stücken Blaubeere Käsekuchen. Fragend sah Andy zu Sharon.

„Wenn Zeit für einen Kaffee ist, dann auch noch für ein Stück Kuchen." grinste Sharon „Außerdem habe ich heute noch nichts gegessen als ein Müsli zum Frühstück."

„Mir sind Ihre schlechten Essgewohnheiten schon aufgefallen." sagte Andy und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

„Hm?" fragend sah Sharon zu Andy als sie den ersten Bissen von ihrem Kuchen nahm.

„Sie essen unregelmäßig und oft zu wenig. Rusty sagte mir Sie essen einen Pancake zum Frühstück. Das ist zu wenig für einen erwachsenen Menschen."

„Oh mein Gott, Sie halten mir jetzt nicht wirklich eine Rede über mein Essverhalten oder? Außerdem können Sie das gar nicht wissen, vielleicht esse ich jeden Abend wenn ich Zuhause bin 3 Becher Eis mit Sahne."

Andy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Etwas sagt mir dass das nicht stimmt, aber vielleicht kann ich es heute überwachen. Wenn es nichts besonderes ist was Taylor will, können wir heute Abend noch schnell einen Hotdog essen. Ich kenne einen Imbiss der hat die ganze Nacht auf und hat die besten Tofu Hotdogs überhaupt."

„Ok, Deal aber nur wenn ich einen richtigen bekomme. Ich für meinen Teil liebe Fleisch."

* * *

**Danke für eure lieben Bewertungen, freue mich sehr das euch die Idee gefällt. Noch ist nicht viel passiert aber es ist erst das erste Kapitel also etwas Geduld ;-)**


	3. Ein neues Monster

**Kapitel 2**

Mit müden und langen Gesichtern saßen Provenza, Tao, Sanchez und Buzz an ihren Schreibtischen. Amy Sykes hatte den Luxus für ein Wochenende ihren Bruder zu besuchen und war noch bevor die Nachricht von Andy kam, in ein Flugzeug nach New York gestiegen. Ein vertrautes klicken von Schuhen kündigte das kommen ihres Captains an und alle sahen sofort auf. Nach wenigen Sekunden kamen Sharon und Andy zusammen um die Ecke und sahen sofort die finsteren Gesichter des Teams.

„Guten Abend, es tut mir Leid Sie alle heute noch einmal hier zu versammeln aber Chief Taylor bestand darauf und heute noch zu sprechen. Wie es scheint haben wir einen neuen Fall und…."

Noch bevor Sharon aussprechen konnte, erhob sich Provenza und hob die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid Sie zu unterbrechen Captain aber das ist langsam unmenschlich was man von uns verlangt. Wir haben alle seit Ewigkeiten kein freies Wochenende gehabt. Mike sieht seine Familie kaum noch und Julios Mutter kommt morgen für eine Woche, wir haben alle auch ein Privatleben. Wir sind doch nicht die Müllabfuhr für jede Kleinigkeit des LAPD."

Sharon seufzte, sie wusste wie schlecht die Stimmung derzeit war und sie konnte es keinen verdenken.

„Leutnant, ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst und ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn es etwas ist was kein Major Crimes ist, dann werde ich mit dem Chief über die Situation reden aber bis dahin haben wir unsere Befehle."

Alle verzogen das Gesicht aber nickten, in diesen Moment kam auch schon Chief Taylor um die Ecke und Sharon konnte sagen sie hatte diesen Mann nie mit so einen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass es ernster war als der letzte Fall.

„Captain, ich möchte Sie kurz allein in Ihrem Büro sprechen."

Ohne weiteren Gruß rauschte er an allen vorbei und stürmte in Sharons Büro. Tief durchatmend holte Sharon einen 20 Dollar Schein aus ihrer Tasche und wandte sich an Buzz.

„Können Sie bitte von unten für jeden einen großen Kaffee holen? Ich habe das Gefühl es wird länger dauern und ein Kaffee wird heute sicher noch jeder von uns gebrauchen können."

Buzz erhob sich von seinem Platz und nickte „Sicher Captain."

Mit einen letzten Blick auf ihr Team gesellte sich Sharon zu Taylor und war gespannt was so wichtig sein könnte.

„Captain, vorab ich weiß wieviele Überstunden jeder aus dieser Abteilung hat und ich weiß auch das Sie und Ihr Team überlastet sind aber diesen Fall kann ich einfach keiner anderen Abteilung geben." Taylor rieb sich dir Stirn und legte Sharon 3 Fotos auf den Schreibtisch „Diese 3 Menschen wurden in den letzten 4 Wochen nacheinander an unterschiedlichen Orten von Los Angeles gefunden. Wir haben nicht gleich den Zusammenhang gesehen, da eines der Opfer sogar außerhalb der Stadt gefunden wurde und somit die Zuständigkeit unklar war. Das erste Opfer hieß Mattew Anderson, er war 63 Jahre alt und wäre in 3 Wochen Großvater geworden. Auf seiner Leiche lag ein Rezept für Herz und Leberragout und genau diese beiden Organe wurden entfernt. Das zweite Opfer war Juanes Rega, er war 28 Jahre alt und nicht legal hier, wir wissen nicht viel über ihn aber es wurde ein Bein entfernt und auf seiner Leiche lag ein Rezept für Gulasch."

Je mehr Sharon hörte, desto mehr drehte sich ihr der Magen um. Sie setzte sich mit einen lauten Seufzer und sah wie Taylor offensichtlich auch mit der Fassung kämpfte.

„Das letzte Opfer war Maria Elena Dickens, sie war 43 und hatte 6 Kinder. Sie war alleinerziehend, ihr Mann verstarb vor 3 Jahren an Krebs. Die 6 Kinder sind jetzt bei der Fürsorge."

Sharon sah auf das Foto mit der fröhlichen Frau mit den dunklen Haar und den warmen Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was für ein Monster konnte so etwas tun? das fragte sich Sharon oft seit sie bei Major Crimes war aber heute mehr den je.

„Lassen Sie mich raten Chief, auch hier gab es ein Rezept."

Taylor nickte und schon Sharon nur einen Zettel über den Tisch.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist so…." kreidebleich lass Sharon den Zettel und musste ihre Übelkeit herunter schlucken.

, Brustfilet. '

„Das ist so krank und widerlich? Ohja Captain das ist es und er wird noch mindestens 5 weitere Menschen töten und verspeisen."

„Mein Gott, Sie denken wirklich er isst seine Opfer? Und woher wissen Sie wie viele Opfer es noch geben wird?"

Sharon schob den Zettel weg und sah zu Taylor.

„Vor 15 Jahren gab es eine Mordserie in Boston. Der Kannibale von Boston wurde er genannt und er hatte 8 Menschen getötet und verspeist, dann ließ er Rezepte zurück was er aus den Menschen gemacht hatte. Es ist genau die gleiche Vorgehensweise und da ist noch mehr. Seine ersten Opfer hießen Mattew, Juanes und Maria."

„Also haben wir es mit einen Nachahmungstäter zutun." sagte Sharon und spürte das Taylor noch mehr Informationen hatte.

„Vielleicht…..was seltsam ist, die Schrift auf den Rezepten entspricht die von Mark Mason, dem Kannibalen von Boston. Captain, der Mann ist seit 15 Jahren unter der Erde."

Sharon sah Taylor an und spürte das gleiche Unbehagen wie er, aber im Gegensatz zu Taylor glaubte sie nicht an den Wiederauferstandenen Mason sondern an einen Killer aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Ich verstehe die Dringlichkeit und wir werden heute noch mit den Ermittlungen beginnen Chief."

Sharon erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg um das Team zu informieren.

„Captain Raydor? Ich weiß Ihren Einsatz zu schätzen, das tue ich wirklich." sagte Taylor aufrichtig und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Sharon nickte nur und atmete tief durch, als sie die angespannten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen sah.

„Es tut mir Leid aber wir haben einen Fall."


	4. Geister gibt es nicht

**Kapitel 3**

„Was soll das heißen wir haben einen Fall? Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein Captain! Wir sind Menschen und keine Maschinen." Entrüstet sah Provenza zu seiner Vorgesetzten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leutnant, ich weiß und auch ich hatte mich auf ein oder zwei Tage ohne Zwischenfall gefreut aber dieser Fall hat höchste Dringlichkeit und ich kann Ihnen versichern, es ist ein Major Crime. Wir haben es nicht nur den Mord an drei Menschen zu untersuchen sondern müssen einen Killer stellen, der weiter morden wird." Sharon ging zielstrebig zum Murderboard und befestigte die Bilder der ersten drei Opfer, während sie ihr Team über die Opfer informierte. Alle hörten aufmerksam zu und jeder begann zu verstehen dass es wirklich ein besonderer Fall war. Als Buzz mit den Kaffee für alle zurück kam und die angewiderten Gesichter seiner Kollegen sah, wusste er das sein Captain recht hatte. Das würde ein langer langer Abend werden. Buzz hörte den Rest von Sharons Briefing und schüttelte dann unverständlich den Kopf.

„Der Typ hat also diese Menschen gegessen? Wir haben es hier mit einen Kannibalen zu tun?"

Sharon atmete tief durch und sah jeden einzelnen ihres Teams an „So wie es aussieht ja und da ist noch mehr. Es gab vor 15 Jahren eine Mordserie in Boston und die Vorgehensweise und die Auswahl der Opfer scheint identisch. Taylor ist sicher dass diese Fälle im Zusammenhang stehen. Wir brauchen alle Informationen von einem Mark Mason und von seinen Opfern. Die letzten 3 Opfer wurden in kurzen Abständen getötet und er wird sich mit seinem vierten Opfer nicht lange Zeit lassen."

„Ich trete mit den Kollegen aus Boston in Kontakt und lasse mir alle Informationen von Mason geben, so ein Kerl wird sicher nie vergessen werden. Schlimm das solche Menschen ein ewiges Leben bekommen." Tao nahm das Telefon und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Alle waren sofort wieder bei der Sache und die freien Tage waren vergessen, jetzt gab es etwas was wichtiger war und das war das Leben von Menschen zu retten. Sharon war stolz auf das Team mit dem sie arbeiten dürfte, kein Wunder das diese Leute die Elite des LAPD waren.

„Captain, ich habe schon etwas gefunden. Der Kerl war damals so berühmt wie Jack the Ripper. Jede Zeitung schien wie besessen von Mason und seiner Anhängerschaft was enorm wenn man bedenkt das er ein krankes Schwein war." Julios Blick war dunkel, Sharon hatte Julio als guten Kerl kennengelernt der sehr loyal war und fürsorglich aber er konnte auch schnell die Kontrolle verlieren und vergaß darüber hinaus alle Regeln „Wie Sie schon sagten, hat der Drecksack 8 Menschen getötet und gegessen, sein viertes Opfer hieß Emily Rich und war 29 Jahre alt. Sie hatte einen Job in einem Schnellrestaurant und war Single. Sie starb 5 Tage nach Opfer Nummer drei und wenn es wirklich ein Nachahmungstäter ist, dann haben wir noch 3 Tage um eine junge Frau mit den Namen Emily zu finden. Davon dürfte es hunderte in LA geben. Wenn wir noch mehr Informationen aus Boston haben, dann könnten wir mehr Zusammenhänge finden als nur die Namen der Opfer. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch etwas, was uns zu den potenziellen Opfer Nummer vier führen wird."

Sharon fühlte sich mit jedem Wort unwohler, das vierte Opfer hieß Emily genau wie ihre hübsche junge Tochter und Sharon war unsagbar dankbar, dass ihre Tochter am anderen Ende des Landes war.

„Danke Julio, bitte informieren Sie mich über jeden Fortschritt und sei er noch so klein."

„Jawohl Mam."

„Sharon? Ich meine Captain?" es war Andys Stimme die Sharon vernahm nachdem Julio wieder an seinem Computer war.

„Ja Leutnant." leicht lächelnd sah sie zu den Mann mit dem sie nun schon seit vielen Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monaten einen großen Teil ihrer Zeit verbrachte. Meist sprachen sich beide mit den Vornamen an und ihre Ränge gebrauchten sie meist nur in der Gegenwart von anderen im Büro.

„Ich habe einen Cousin, nun ja einen Großcousin der für die Verhaltensanalyse des FBI arbeitet. Ich habe eher alten Kontakt zu ihm weil wir uns nicht so gut verstehen aber ich denke für diesen Fall können wir jede Hilfe benötigen und auch wenn ich es nicht gern sage, David ist echt gut in seinem Job. Vielleicht hat er ein paar Hinweise für uns."

„Das ist eine großartige Idee Andy." wie so oft berührte Sharon Andy kurz an seinem Oberarm, es war eine Geste der Zuneigung für beide geworden und Andy mochte diese kleine liebevolle Geste.

„Gut, ich rufe ihn gleich an." Andy hatte gerade an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen, als Tao schon hinter Sharon stand.

„Captain, wir haben ein kleines Problem. Ich habe gerade mit Commander Spencer gesprochen, er hatte damals die Leitung im Falle Mason. Glauben Sie mir, er erinnerte sich an alles was damals geschah als wäre es gestern gewesen. Zudem gab es vor knapp 4 Wochen ein Ereignis was Spencer sehr zu schaffen machte und jetzt noch mehr nachdem er hörte was hier bei uns passiert. Er macht sich selbst auf den Weg zu uns aber er gab mir schon einige Informationen."

Erwartungsvoll sah Mike seinen Captain an, die unruhig mit den Händen in den Taschen spielte.

„Mike, was ist es?" fragte sie und versuchte nicht so genervt zu klingen wie Provenza es immer tat wenn Tao Ewigkeiten nicht auf den Punkt kam.

„Sein Grab wurde ausgebuddelt." sagte Mike schnell um seinen Captain nicht zu verärgern.

„Was?" Sharon sah Tao fragend an.

„Vor 4 Wochen wurde das Grab von Mason geöffnet und von den Überresten der Leiche fehlt jede Spur, kein einziger Knochen ist mehr vorhanden. Auf seinen Grabstein war eine Botschaft geschrieben und es stand darauf **_‚Ich bin wieder da'_**. 2 Tage danach fand man bei uns das erste Opfer."

„Großer Gott Tao, willst du sagen wir haben es mit einem Geist zu tun, der aus seinem Grab gestiegen ist? Wir sind Polizisten und keine Ghostbusters." rief Provenza und auch wenn Sharon die Augen rollte über die Art ihres Kollegen so musste sie ihm zustimmen.

_‚Es gibt keine Geister'_


	5. David Rossi

**Für alle die David Rossi nicht kennen, er ist ein Agent des FBI aus der Serie Criminal Minds und mein Liebling der Serie. Er wird in dieser Geschichte eine tragende Rolle spielen, dennoch wollte ich kein Crossover daraus machen weil ich nur diesen einen Charakter der Serie entnehmen werde. David Rossi wird verkörpert von Joe Mantegna.**

**Kapitel 4**

Andy hörte nicht das Gespräch zwischen Sharon und Mike, alles was er hörte war ein seltsamer Kommentar von Provenza zum Thema Ghostbusters. Augenrollend schüttelte Andy den Kopf, musste der alte Kerl immer seinen Senf dazu geben? Er lauschte dem Rufton in seinem Telefon und wartete ab ob sein Cousin abnehmen würde und ob David überhaupt mit ihm sprechen wollte. David war 1 Jahr älter als Andy und schon seit die beiden im Kindergarten waren, bestand immer ein Konkurrenzkampf. Egal ob es um Sport ging oder um hübsche Mädchen, stehst wollte einer der beiden der bessere sein. Andy dachte dass es irgendwann aufhören würde, wenn sie beide erwachsen sein würden aber ganz im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer und als Andy den Alkohol verfiel, wurde ihm stehst sein erfolgreicher und charmanter Cousin vorgehalten. Ja, David Rossi war der Held der Familie und Andy das schwarze Schaf.

Andy wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine männliche tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte.

„Rossi hier."

Andy schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch „Hey David, ich bin es Andy. Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Andy? Ich kann kaum glauben das du mich anrufst und das nach fast 10 Jahren, wie geht es dir Kumpel?" David schien wirklich erfreut von Andy zu hören, doch meist dauerte die Freude nicht lange an und beide fielen wieder in ihre alte Feindschaft zurück.

„Hör zu David, ich rufe dich an weil ich deine Hilfe brauchen könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein brauche ich deinen Rat als Fachmann. Du arbeitest schon solange für die BAU und ich dachte du kannst mir und meinem Team helfen."

„Ich? Rede ich wirklich mit Andrew Flynn? Der Kerl der vor vielen Jahren sagte mein Beruf wäre nichts als Humbug?"

Andy verdrehte die Augen „Ja, genau der Idiot ist am Telefon, kannst du mir nun helfen oder nicht?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, wenn du mir nicht sagst um was es geht aber wenn du mich anrufst dann muss es schon wichtig sein. Also was ist es?"

„Folgendes, sagt dir der Name Mark Mason etwas?"

Andy hörte wie David sich am anderen Ende der Leitung fast verschluckte „Mason? Aus Boston? Natürlich kenne ich den Namen, er war ein Serienkiller der seine Opfer verspeist hatte aber das muss doch fast 20 Jahre her sein."

„Es ist genau 15 Jahre her und Mason ist auch solange unter der Erde. Jedenfalls hat bei uns eine Mordserie begonnen mit dem gleichen Muster und wenn der Kerl der einen auf Mason macht wirklich sein Schema verfolgt, dann haben wir in wenigen Tagen eine vierte Leiche mit Kochrezept."

„Also habt ihr es mit einen Nachahmungstäter zu tun? Hör zu Andy, ich kann von hier aus keine Vermutungen anstellen aber ich habe 2 Wochen Urlaub. Ich komme nach Los Angeles und werde mir die Sache anschauen, auch wenn ich diese Stadt hasse wie keine andere."

Andy fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Das auch noch.'_

„Andy? Bist du noch dran?" fragte David als längere Zeit keine Antwort kam.

„Ja klar, in Ordnung dann werde ich meinen Captain informieren dass wir Unterstützung bekommen. Danke David." Sagte Andy und versuchte so aufrichtig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Immer zu Diensten alter Junge, ich werde dann morgen im der Stadt der Teufel sein. Also bis dann."

Beide Männer legten gleichzeitig auf und Andy seufzte schwer. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz und ging zu Sharon die immer noch mit Tao im Gespräch war.

„Tolle Neuigkeiten, wir bekommen Hilfe von meinen Cousin aus der BAU." Sagte Andy genervt.

„Wirklich? Wir haben die BAU nicht direkt angefordert, obwohl ich denke das Taylor bei diesem Fall keine Einwände haben wird."

„Er kommt allein her, er hat Urlaub und wird uns als eine Art Berater zur Seite stehen."

Sharon schaute Andy überrascht an „Das ist aber wirklich aufmerksam von ….ähm….wie war sein Name?"

„Rossi, David Rossi."

„David Rossi ist dein Cousin? Unglaublich, der Kerl ist super. Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren eine Vorlesung von ihm besucht wo es um die Verhaltensweise der Serienkiller ging. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Warum wussten wir davon bis jetzt nichts?" Mike sah Andy fragend an, der offenbar nicht so sehr von Rossi schwärmte wie Mike Tao.

Sharon spürte wie Andy sich immer mehr versteifte, offenbar hatten er und David wirklich nicht das beste Verhältnis. Sie ging einige Schritte dichter zu Andy und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für Sie? Ich meine wenn er uns hier zur Seite steht?"

Andy drehte sich zu Sharon und lächelte „Sicher, ich habe wohl immer noch meinen alten Konkurrenten vor Augen. Ich sollte mich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen und zudem wird er nicht lange bleiben, David hasst LA."

Sharon nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an ihr Team „Also, dann beginnen wir mit der Jagd nach unserem Phantom."


	6. Rumpelstilzchen

**Danke an euch für die Bewertungen. Freue mich, dass euch die Story gefällt. Ich selbst weiß selbst noch nicht wohin mich diese Geschichte führt aber da lasse ich mich selbst überraschen :-). Dieses Kapitel wird sehr kurz und soll nur einen Einblick in eine dunkle böse Seele liefern.**

** SharonandAndy**

**Meine Battlestar Galactica/Major Crimes Geschichte schreibe ich auch noch weiter, leider ist diese Story mein Sorgenkind und ich habe da echt oft eine Blockade. Aber weiter geht es auf jeden Fall. **

**Kapitel 5**

Emily Porter kam gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause, wie jeden Abend kam sie um 10 Uhr abends von ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus. Wie jeden Abend hielt sie an der gleichen Tankstelle und holte sich eine Cola und ein paar Schokoladenriegel. Wie jeden Abend holte sie sich einen Snack zum Essen von einem Imbiss auf ihrer Route nach Hause. Montag und Donnerstag waren es Burger, Dienstag und Freitag war es ein Salat und jeden Mittwoch eine Pizza. Am Wochenende fuhr Emily meist zu ihren Eltern, die am Rande der Stadt lebten bis sie Montag früh wieder nach Hause fuhr um die gleiche Woche von vorn zu beginnen. Man konnte sagen, das Emily Porter ein Gewohnheitsmensch war und genau das sollte der jungen Frau zum Verhängnis werden.

Es war Freitagabend und Emily betrat ihre Wohnung mit einer Tüte in der sich eine Cola und 3 Riegel befanden. Sie stellte ihren Salat auf den Couchtisch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Müde von der Woche ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, die gleichzeitig ihr Bett war und genoss ihren Salat mit extra viel Dressing und Nüssen. Morgen früh würde sie zu ihren Eltern fahren und sich von ihrer Mutter so richtig bedienen lassen, dass hatte sich Emily nach einer harten Woche im Krankenhaus verdient. Eine Stunde nachdem Emily Zuhause ankam, schlief sie friedlich auf der Couch ein. Bis dahin hatte sie nicht das dunkle Auto bemerkt das seit 2 Tagen immer wieder vor ihrer Wohnung parkte. Langsam fuhr das schwarze Auto weg und Emily die im Land der Träume war, ahnte nicht das dieses Wochenende das letzte sein würde, dass sie mit ihren Eltern verbringen würde, denn Montag war ihre Frist abgelaufen.

Die dürren und weißen Finger des Fahrers umfassten das Lenkrad wie 10 Schlangen, während ein Kinderreim durch die Totenstille des Wagens hallte.

„Heute back ich, morgen brau ich, am Montag hol ich mir süßes Menschenfleisch.

Ach, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Mason heiß!"


	7. Willkommen in LA

**Hallo meine Lieben, es tut mir so leid dass ich so selten von mir hören lasse aber die Zeit ist im Moment einfach zu knapp und so gerne ich möchte, ich komme einfach nicht zum schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter.**

**Kapitel 6**

Es war fast 2 Uhr in der Nacht als Sharon ihr Team nach Hause schickte, keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich viel Zeit verlieren und diesen Fall lösen aber das Team war derartig ausgelaugt, müde und unkonzentriert, dass es keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hätte wenn einer auch nur eine Minute länger gearbeitet hätte. Alle sollten sich am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr wieder im Murderroom treffen, so würde jeder wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Als Sharon kurz vor 3 Uhr nach Hause kam, konnte sie es kaum erwarten in ihr Bett zu fallen und hoffentlich einen ruhigen Schlaf zu haben, doch sie bezweifelte das. Es gab bestimmte Fälle, die den Captain lange beschäftigten, meistens auch noch lange nachdem der Fall zu den Akten gelegt wurde. Und ein menschenfressender Irrer war auch für Major Crimes nicht an der Tagesordnung.

_‚Wie tief können die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele sein?'_

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel Sharon in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Sharon nach nur 3 Stunden Schlaf auf den Weg ins Büro gemacht. Neben ihr im Auto stand ein großer Becher mit schwarzen Kaffee, der wie sie dachte bald ihr bester Freund werden würde. Rusty war schon vor ihr aufgestanden und hatte seiner neuen Mutter Kaffee gekocht und etwas zu essen bereitgestellt. Sharon lächelte wenn sie daran dachte wie fürsorglich der Junge sein konnte. Für gewöhnlich war der Kaffee den Rusty macht viel zu stark für sie aber heute sehnte sie sich nach jedem bisschen extra Koffein.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt kam sie beim LAPD an und nahm ihre Handtasche und ihren Kaffee. Es war jetzt kurz vor 8 Uhr und sie seufzte wenn sie an die langen und müden Gesichter ihrer Kollegen dachte. Gerade als sie den noch stillen Muderroom betrat, erblickte sie vor dem Murderboard einen Mann den sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er starrte vollkommen in sich gekehrt auf die Fotos und schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Verzeihung aber kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte Sharon und sah den Fremden mit Misstrauen an.

„Ich glaube ich bin hier, weil es genau andersherum sein soll." mit einem freundlichen Lächeln drehte sich David Rossi zu der Lady um, die eben den Raum betreten hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, mein Name ist David Rossi. Mein Cousin Flynn hatte mich informiert das Sie hier etwas Unterstützung brauchen können."

„Oh aber sich, Andy hatte gesagt das Sie kommen würden. Ich freue mich noch jemanden aus Andys Familie zu treffen obwohl ich wünschte die Umstände wären andere. Ich bin Captain Sharon Raydor und ich leite diese Abteilung."

Sharon reichte Rossi die Hand und lächelte den Mann an. David Rossi war Ende 50 mit dunklen Haar und wenn Sharon ehrlich zu sich war, dann war der Mann wirklich unglaublich attraktiv.

„Dann sind Sie die Sharon von der Nicole so schwärmt?"

„Bitte?" fragte Sharon und sah Rossi leicht verwirrt an.

„Andys Tochter Nicole. Ich habe wenig oder besser gesagt keinen Kontakt zu Andy aber zu seinen Kindern dafür umso mehr. Sie scheinen einen guten Einfluss auf den alten Fuchs zu haben, seit der Hochzeit spricht Nicole viel besser über ihren Vater und besonders über seine charmante Freundin."

Sharon spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und sie war dankbar, dass sie heute Morgen etwas mehr Make Up aufgetragen hatte und man so ihre Röte nicht sehen würde.

„Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich schön zu hören aber ich habe wirklich nicht wirklich etwas dazu beigetragen. Andy ist einfach ein guter Kerl."

Von weiten waren nun Schritte zu hören und beide drehten sich gleichzeitig zu den Neuankömmlingen um. Provenza und Andy betraten gleichzeitig den Murderroom und Andys ohnehin schon finsteres Gesicht, verdunkelte sich noch mehr beim Anblick von David der ziemlich nahe bei Sharon stand.

„David, du bist schon da?" fragte Andy und versuchte so höflich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen alter Junge. Ja, ich bin gleich von LAX hier her gefahren, ich dachte ich mache mich schon mal etwas vertraut mit eurem Fall. Zudem hatte ich schon das Vergnügen deine Vorgesetzte kennen zu lernen."

David ging zu Andy und reichte ihm die Hand. Sharon beobachtete die beiden Männer genau und sie spürte wie die Luft in diesem Raum immer dicker wurde. Was war nur mit Andy los? Etwas musste zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein, etwas was noch tief in Andy festsaß und ihn wohl bis heute nicht in Ruhe ließ.

„Ich schlage vor wir warten bis alle da sind, damit wir Sie mit allen bekannt machen können Agent Rossi. Ich zeige Ihnen solange welchen Schreibtisch Sie nehmen können solange Sie bei uns sind. Glauben Sie mir, wir sind wirklich dankbar für Ihr Kommen."

Sharon führte David weg von Andy, sie wollte sich nicht einmischen aber etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es Probleme mit den beiden Cousins geben würde.

Wenig später traf der Rest des Teams ein und somit sollte ein neuer Tag mit der Jagd auf ein Gespenst beginnen.


	8. Das Leben des Mason

**Nach langer langer Zeit habe ich endlich mal wieder Ruhe um ein paar Zeile zu schreiben. Mein kleiner Sohn kam vor 10 Tagen zur Welt und ist eine kleine Schlafmütze die mir etwas Zeit zum schreiben lässt :-). Ich hoffe einige von euch lesen noch mit. Viel Spaß**

**Kapitel 7**

Es wurde Nachmittag und das Team von Major Crimes war voll und ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft. Das Boston PD hatte alle Unterlagen zum Fall Mason zum LAPD geschickt und Commander Spencer hatte sich auch auf den Weg gemacht.

Kopfschüttelnd saß Sharon in ihrem Büro und musterte die Liste der Opfer.

_Matthew Coleman 60 Jahre_

_Juanes Lopez 31 Jahre_

_Maria Gomez 46 Jahre_

_Emily Rich 29 Jahre_

_Rachel Suzman 41 Jahre_

_Tracy Fisher 25 Jahre_

_Linda Gray 56 Jahre_

_Sharon Archer 48 Jahre_

Vertieft in ihre Arbeit versuchte Sharon einen weiteren Zusammenhang zwischen den Opfern zu finden außer den Namen, doch bislang fand sie nichts. Sie sah frustriert auf die Uhr und die Zeit schien sie und ihr Team auszulachen. Die vergangenen Stunden waren wie im Flug vergangen und bisher hatten sie keinerlei Hinweise. Sie hatten noch gute 2 Tage um eine junge Frau namens Emily zu finden und das in einer Stadt mit 3,8 Millionen Einwohnern.

_‚Wie suchst du deine Opfer aus? Und wer bist du?'_

Sharon wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte."

Nach einen Augenblick trat David Rossi in Sharons Büro und trat an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht Captain." entschuldigte sich David.

„Nein, sicher nicht Agent Rossi, bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Wir sind alle sehr dankbar dass Sie uns helfen diesen Mörder zu finden."

Sharon deutete auf den Stuhl vor sich und wartete bis David Platz nahm.

„Nun, ich denke ein Cousin könnte auf meine Hilfe verzichten aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich habe die letzten Stunden, das Leben von Mason studiert. Er fiel schon als Kind auf, mit 13 Jahren hat er im Ferienlager ein Mädchen fast umgebracht. Er hatte sie beim Baden so lange unter Wasser gedrückt bis sie bewusstlos war. Dabei hat er wohl die ganze Zeit gelacht und es schien ihm laut Campleiter viel Spaß zu machen. Später sagte er, er wollte nur mit dem Mädchen spielen. Als er 15 war ist er in der Schule immer wieder auffällig gewesen und wurde von einem Psychologen betreut, ständig spielte er seinen Mitschülern wie er es nannte kleine Streiche die oft damit endeten das einige ins Krankenhaus mussten und 2 Mädchen die Schule wechselten aus Angst vor Mason. Sie sagten er hätte die Augen des Teufels, ohne jedes Gefühl. Er zeigte nie Scham oder Reue, er schien das Leid anderer zu genießen. Als Mason 25 war, wurde er wegen Vergewaltigung angezeigt aber kurze Zeit später wurde die Anzeige zurückgezogen. Niemand weiß warum aber das Mädchen sagte plötzlich es wäre alles nur ein Missverständnis."

Sharon hörte Rossi aufmerksam zu, alles in allem war eines klar: Mason war ein Psychopath ohne gleichen.

„Wissen wir wer diese Frau war? Vielleicht kann sie uns etwas mehr über Mason sagen."

„Ja, ihr Name ist Emma Wilks und sie war damals 23 Jahre alt."

„Gut, Leutnant Tao soll diese Frau ausfindig machen, wir müssen mit ihr reden."

Sharon stand auf und ging in den Murderroom gefolgt von Rossi.

„Mike, wir brauchen alle Informationen zu einer Emma Wilks die 1966 geboren wurde."

„In Ordnung, wer ist diese Dame?" fragte Tao.

„Sie ist ein Opfer von Mason die nicht in seinem Magen gelandet ist." schaltete sich Rossi ein.

Mit einen lauten Räuspern stand Andy auf und sah zu seinen Cousin „Das ist ja alles schön und gut und möglicherweise auch hilfreich, aber sollten wir uns nicht auf den aktuellen Killer konzentrieren? In 2 Tagen wird ein Mädchen sterben und wir beschäftigen uns mit dem Leben eines Toten?"

„Alles was wir über Mason erfahren wird uns helfen den jetzigen Täter zu finden. So wie er Mason imitiert, ist er von ihm und seinen Taten begeistert und somit auch von seinem Leben. Je mehr wir über Mason lernen, desto mehr verstehen wir seinen Nachahmer."

Andy und David standen sich direkt gegenüber und die Spannung zwischen den beiden schien sich mehr und mehr aufzubauen.

Sharon trat näher an Andy heran und legte behutsam eine Hand auf seinen Arm, sie wusste inzwischen dass ihn diese kleine Geste immer beruhigte.

„Andy, ich verstehe Sie genau. Ich möchte mich auch auf den Mörder konzentrieren aber ich fürchte dass wir nur diesen einen Hinweis auf ihn haben und der heißt Mark Mason."

Andy hasste es, es zugeben zu müssen aber Sharon hatte recht und somit auch Rossi. Wieder einmal hatte sein Cousin Recht und es machte Andy innerlich fertig. Er konnte es nicht erwarten dass David die Stadt, das LAPD und vor allem ihn verlassen würde. Zudem störte Andy, dass auch Sharon auf der Seite von Rossi war.

„Also schön, dann machen wir es eben auf Davids Art, ich hoffe nur das es auch der richtige Weg ist."

Andy drehte sich um und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, finster blickte er zu Sharons Büro in dem Sharon wieder verschwunden war, gefolgt von Rossi.

Nun spürte Andy dass er zwei Monster bekämpfen musste und eines davon hieß Eifersucht.


	9. Ein Monster namens Eifersucht

**Kapitel 8**

Der Samstag verging wie im Flug und bisher hatte sich nichts ergeben, was auf den Mörder Hinweis geben könnte. Alle hofften nun, dass Mrs. Wilkes ihnen helfen könnte, vielleicht kannte sie Mason besser als alle anderen und konnte somit einige Hinweise auf den Nachahmer liefern. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Tao die Frau gefunden hatte, leider lebte Emma Wilkes in Oregon und sie würde vor Sonntagnachmittag nicht im LAPD eintreffen. Ihnen rannte die Zeit davon und alle wussten dass die Chance dass sie das nächste Opfer vor dem Mörder finden würden vernichtend gering war. Welche eine Ironie das die Dame ausgerechnet in Salem wohnte.

Sharon saß ihn ihrem Büro und studierte zum dritten Mal an diesen Tag die Akten. Es war frustrierend, sie saß hier und konnte nichts tun während der Mörder weiter plante. Genervt stand Sharon auf und betrat den fast leeren Murderroom. Sie hatte ihr Team vor 20 Minuten nach Hause geschickt, keiner hatte viel Schlaf bekommen und morgen würden sie hoffentlich mit der Arbeit weiter kommen. Seufzend sah Sharon auf das Murderboard und betrachtete die Opfer.

„Wollen Sie nicht auch nach Hause?" es war David Rossi der plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

„Oh Agent Rossi, Sie sind noch hier? Ich dachte alle wären schon weg." Mit einen unter drückten Gähnen drehte sich Sharon um.

„Ich bin ein Nachtmensch, ich dachte ich studiere noch einmal die Vorgehensweise von Mason. Auch wenn mein Cousin denkt es wäre Zeitverschwendung, denke ich das Masons Vergangenheit der Schlüssel ist."

Nachdenklich schaute Sharon zurück auf die Fotos der Opfer „Ich denke Sie haben recht Mr Rossi."

„Bitte nennen Sie mich doch David, wir sind da fast Teil einer Familie."

Fragend sah Sharon den Mann vor ihr an „Familie? Wie genau ist das gemeint?"

„Nun, sind Sie und Andy nicht ein Liebespaar? Verzeihung wenn ich zu persönlich werde aber von dem was mir Nicole erzählt hat, hatte ich den Eindruck das Sie und Andy mehr seien als nur Kollegen."

Sharon räusperte sich leicht verlegen „Nun, da gab es tatsächlich ein kleines Missverständnis. Andy….Leutnant Flynn und ich sind Freunde aber nicht mehr. Ok, sehr gute Freunde aber wir sind kein Liebespaar…..definitiv nicht."

David lächelte die schöne Frau vor sich an, sie schien kein Mensch zu sein, der sein Privatleben gern diskutierte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, darf ich Sie sicher noch zum Dinner einladen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie die einzige waren die nichts gegessen hat."

„Es ist nicht gerade ein Fall wo einem zu essen zumute wäre." Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Murderboard.

„Da haben Sie sicher Recht, trotzdem ändert es nichts daran dass ein Mensch essen muss. Kommen Sie, ich kenne mich in LA nicht gut aus, aber ich bin sicher Sie kennen einen netten Ort wo man gut essen kann." David nahm seine Jacke und sah Sharon erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum beschwert sich nur jeder über meine Essgewohnheiten? Also schön Mr Rossi, nur 5 Minuten von hier ist ein Indisches Restaurant und die Samosa dort sind unglaublich."

Sharon ging in ihr Büro und holte Handtasche und Jacke, sie konnte nicht leugnen das David Rossi ein wirklich charmanter, intelligenter und gutaussehender Mann war. Sie lächelte vor sich hin.

_‚Muss wohl in der Familie liegen'_ dachte sie als ihre Gedanken zu Andy wanderten. Vielleicht würde sie von Rossi etwas Witziges aus Andys Kindheit erfahren. Sie ging zurück zu Rossi und lächelte.

„Wollen wir?"

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Muderroom und das LAPD Gebäude, nebeneinander machten sie sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Es waren 3 Stunden vergangen seitdem Andy mit ansehen musste wie David zusammen mit Sharon das LAPD verließ. Er saß verbittert neben Provenza der nach einen anstrengenden Tag gern noch ein Bier trank.

„Ach verflixt und zugenäht Flynn, wenn ich gewusst hätte was du hier für eine Laune verbreitest dann wäre ich lieber allein was trinken gegangen und hätte mir dann ein Taxi genommen." Tadelnd sah Provenza zu seinen Kollegen und Freund der mit finsteren Blick in seinen Orangensaft schaute.

„Das ich nicht lache, du und ein Taxi? Dafür bist du viel zu geizig alter Mann und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" knurrte Flynn.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon so seltsam seit dein Cousin da ist aber jetzt bist du nicht nur seltsam sondern unausstehlich. Du bist schlimmer als meine Exfrau."

„Achja? Und welche Exfrau meinst du? Hör zu, ich will jetzt nicht reden und schon gar nicht über David. Es reicht mir wenn ich sein Gesicht morgen wieder sehen muss aber wahrscheinlich werde ich ihn kaum sehen. Die meiste Zeit wird er ohnehin wieder bei Sharon im Büro sein." Schmollend schob Andy sein Glas weg und starrte ins Leere. Plötzlich vernahm er ein dramatisches und lautes Seufzen neben sich.

„Daher weht also der Wind, dass hätte ich mir doch denken können. Großer Gott Flynn, du benimmst dich wie ein dummer verliebter Teenager. Ich kann dieses hin und her nicht mehr ertragen und nicht nur ich….ich kenne auch noch jemanden dem die Situation genauso nervt wie mich. Dieser ständige Bullshit von* wir sind kein Paar und wir gehen nicht miteinander aus*. Ich denke du und der Captain seid kein Paar, also warum bist du dann eifersüchtig?" Provenza bestellte noch ein Bier, er hatte das Gefühl das würde ein langer Abend werden.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig und schon gar nicht auf David Ok? Ich bin nur….nur besorgt. David ist nicht gut für Sharon und als ihr Freund sollte ich…." Noch bevor Andy weitersprechen konnte fiel Provenza ihn ins Wort.

„Bullshit, Bullshit, Bullshit! Du machst dir was vor Flynn und das weißt du auch. Du machst dir was vor und der Captain auch. Auch Rusty findet das ihr langsam mal von der ersten Base kommen solltet. Verdammt Flynn, die Frau ist jetzt geschieden und auch wenn ich das nie vor ihr zugeben würde, nicht unattraktiv. Wenn jemand anderes schneller ist als du, vielleicht sogar Rossi dann ist es deine eigene Schuld."

Misstrauisch sah Andy den älteren Mann an „Versuchst du mich gerade zu ermutigen Sharon um ein Date zu bitten?"

Lachend schüttelte Provenza den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier „Ja, bitte sie um ein Date. Um euer erstes Date!" der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Innerlich wusste Andy das Provenza recht hatte und er würde lügen wenn er sagen würde er würde für Sharon nichts empfinden aber wie sollte er sicher sein, dass sie auch so fühlte? Wie konnte er sie um ein Date, ein richtiges Date bitten ohne zu wissen ob sie ja sagen würde. Was wäre wenn sie nicht interessiert wäre, wie würde es dann weiter gehen. Er würde ihr nie wieder in die Augen schauen können. Konnte er wirklich alles auf eine Karte legen?


	10. Doch nur ein Kind

**Kapitel 9**

Es war Sonntagmittag und alle aus dem major crimes Team waren so deprimiert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nun waren sie schon seit 4 Stunden im Murderroom und nichts war passiert. Sie saßen alle da, als hätten sie nichts zu tun aber jeder wusste, dass das Leben eines Menschen nicht nicht einmal 24 Stunden zuende gehen würde und sie würden nicht unternehmen können. Mrs. Wilkes war vielleicht der Schlüssel, doch bis jetzt war sie nocht nicht da und somit konnten sie nichts anderen tun als warten.

Sharon war in ihrem Büro und studierte die alten Akten der Mason Fälle, als Andy an ihre Tür klopfte und mit einem Becher Kaffee ihr Büro betrat. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah sie zu Andy und nickte auf den Platz vor sich. Andy stellte ihr den Kaffee hin und nahm dann gegenüber Platz.

"Der Fall bringt einem zum verzweifeln was?" fragte Andy und sah Sharon prüfend an.

"Hmmm, wir haben bis jetzt nichts und morgen wird der Killer wieder zu schlagen. Das heißt, wenn er sich wirklich genau an Masons Plan hält. Ich lese diese Akten jetzt zum vierten Mal und ich weiß absolut nichts, es ist zum verzweifeln. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir Hilfe von David bekommen haben. Er scheint wirklich experte zu sein für solche Fälle. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie er sich in die Gedanken von solchen Menschen hineinversetzten kann, obwohl es fast etwas beängstigend ist."

Andys Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort, bei den Klang von seinem Cousin. David? Nannte sie ihn gerade wirklich David? Andy schluckte und versuchte sich seinen Ärgern nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Cousin schon recht gut kennen gelernt."

Sharon schaute wieder auf den Bericht und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Ja etwas, wir waren gestern Abend noch Essen und wir unterhielten uns natürlich auch. Ich finde seine Arbeit sehr faszinierend."

Andy ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, wie konnte sie ihn das einfach so ins Gesicht sagen?

_'Achja, ich bin ja nur ihr Freund.'_

Andy stand auf und ging zur Tür "Genießen Sie ihren Kaffee."

Verwirrt schaute Sharon zu Andy und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl "Andy? Andy, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Jaja, sicher CAPTAIN!"

Damit verschwand Andy aus Sharons Büro und ließ eine verwirrte Sharon zurück.

"Andy!" flüsterte Sharon und sah ihm nach. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und schaute in ihren Kaffee. Was war nur mit Andy los? Warum war er plötzlich so kalt? Sie sah durch das Fenster ihres Büros zu Andy der mit dem Rücken zu ihr an seinem Platz saß. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie Andy zurück gerufen und gefragt was mit ihm los sei, aber sie musste sich jetzt auf einen Fall konzentrieren. Sie trank ihren Kaffee und versuchte sich wieder Mason zu widmen bzw. seinen Fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Das ist kein Kind! Das ist ein Monster und du weißt es. Sieh dir nur die Augen an...kalt und tot. Gib es weg!"_

_"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Du bist die Großmutter, warum bist du so grausam?"_

_"Ich bin grausam? Das du dieses Ding auf die Welt gebracht hast, ist grausam! Werde es los. Dieses Kind ist kein Kind Gottes sondern das des Teufels."_

"Das waren die Worte die meine Großmutter für mich übrig hatte, schlimm nicht wahr? Nun, sie sollte erleben wie viel von einem Teufel ich ihn mir habe. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, das die alte Schlampe die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht überlebt hat. Nicht ich bin zur Hölle gefahren sondern sie. Jaja, man sollte immer seine Bremsen überprüfen. Ob mich jemand erwischt hat? Natürlich nicht, ich war ja schließlich noch ein Kind."

So meine Lieben, schon vorab die Warnung, dass es ab den nächsten Kapitel richtig los geht. :-D


	11. Der Tod steht ihm gut

**Kapitel 10**

"Keine Sorge, morgen ist es soweit und dann werden wir zusammen ein wunderbares Dinner haben...jaja...ich weiß du hast Hunger aber es sind ja nur noch wenige Stunden bis Mitternacht. Sieh mal, ich habe schon alles eingekauft. Ich dachte ich serviere Rotkohl und Kartoffeln zu dem Gulasch. Was meinst du?"

Die in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, sah zu den Sessel vor ihrem Fernseher.

"Ja, ich weiß du magst am liebsten Fleisch aber weißt du, zu viel Fleisch ist nicht gesund und wir müssen dich wieder aufpäppeln. Ich werde schon alles in der Küche vorbereiten und spät am Abend fahre ich los und gehe auf die Jagt. ES wird sicherlich bald nach Hause kommen und dann erlege ich ES gleich. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du frische Zutaten bevorzugst."

Mit einen fröhlichen lächeln verschwand die dunkle Person in der Küche und ließ IHN allein zurück vor dem Fernseher. Seine leeren Augenhöhlen starrten auf das flackern des Fernsehers. Sein offener Kiefer hing herunter und in seinen vollständig erhaltenen Zähnen hing noch das Fleisch seines letzten Mahls. Seine knochigen Hände lagen bewegungslos auf den Sessellehnen, fixiert mit Klebeband um ihn in Position zu halten. Um seinen Hals war eine Krawatte geschnürt, sie sollte ihn ein Stilvolles Aussehen verleihen aber sie diente in erster Linie dazu, den Kopf an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Er war nur noch ein Skelett, ein 15 Jahre altes Skelett dessen Fleisch vor Jahren verwest war und doch, war Mark Mason genau so gefährlich wie er es zu Lebzeiten war.

"Du schaust wirklich zu viel fern, dass ist nicht gut für die Augen hat meine Großmutter immer gesagt. Ich habe dir ja von der alten Schlampe erzählt. Sie hat fast immer nur dummen Scheiß erzählt aber manchmal hatte sie auch recht. Also komm, jetzt ist genug...ach komm, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß ja das du viel nachzuholen hast aber doch nicht alles auf einmal."

Die Person schaltete den Fernseher aus und schob die Leiche von Mason an den Esstisch.

"Ach ich freue mich so auf unser Dinner."

Mit einen letzten Kuss auf den kahlen Schädel des Toten, verschwand die Person wieder in der Küche.

"Lalala...in wenigen Stunden, hol ich süßes Menschenfleisch...lalalalalaaaaaa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, Mrs Wilkes ist auf dem Weg hierher. Julio und Amy holen sie gerade von Flughafen ab." Mike lief hinter seinem Captain hinterher, die unaufhörlich im Büro auf und ab lief.

"Das wurde auch Zeit, es ist schon fast 8 Uhr Abends, verdammt was hat so lange gedauert?" Sharon war am verzweifeln, es waren nur noch 4 Stunden bis Mitternacht und das bedeutet, der Montag war gekommen und irgendwo in Los Angeles würde eine Frau namens Emily ihr Leben verlieren.

"Das Flugzeug ist wegen eines Getriebeschadens nicht gestartete und alle Gäste mussten mit einer anderen Linienmaschine fliegen. Deswegen hat sich alles so verzögert aber nun wird Miss Wilkes bald hier sein."

"Und ich hoffe nicht zu spät, uns läuft die Zeit davon."

Es verging noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis Amy und Julio mit Emma Wilkes den Murderroom betraten. Sie war eine kleine Frau mit dünnen blonden Haar und blasser Haut. Sie war 48 Jahre alt, aber wie wirkte älter. Verängstigt blickte die kleine Frau sich um und musterte die Polizisten um sich herum.

"Captain, dass ist Miss Emma Wilkes." meldete sich Julio und ging mit Emma näher zu Sharon.

"Miss Wilkes, ich bin Captain Sharon Raydor! Ich bin sehr dankbar das sie gekommen sind um uns zu helfen." Sharon schüttelte die Hand der anderen Frau, die sie scheu wie ein Reh anblickte.

"Es...es geht um Mark nicht wahr? Er wird mich nie in Ruhe lassen oder? Auch nach seinem Tod nicht." mit Tränen in den Augen sah Emma zu Sharon und begann zu zittern.

"Miss Wilkes, wir brauchen unbedingt Ihre Hilfe. Wir denken, dass jemand in Los Angeles die Taten von Mason nachahmt und wir müssen alles über Mason wissen. Kommen Sie, wir gehen in den Interviewraum." Sharon drehte sich zu Andy "Leutnant Flynn, bitte begleiten Sie uns und auch Agent Rossi, ich denke wir brauchen Sie auch dort."

David folgte Sharon sofort und Andy lief ihnen missmutig nach. Wieder einmal war Rossi mit von der Partie. Warum hatte er nur Rossi angerufen?

_'Was soll der Mist Flynn, für Eifersucht ist später noch Zeit. Jetzt müssen wir eine junge Frau retten.'_


	12. Ich liebte ein Monster

**Hey meine Lieben, ich musste im letzten Kapitel noch eine Kleinigkeit ändern. Ich habe geschrieben dass Emma Wilkes 38 ist aber ich meinte 48. Wurde bereits geändert und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11.**

**Kapitel 11**

Buzz, Sykes, Sanchez, Tao und Provenza hatten sich im Elektronikraum versammelt und beobachteten das Interview von Emma Wilkes. Miss Wilkes saß auf der einen Seite des Tisches und Sharon und Andy saßen ihr gegenüber. Agent Rossi hatte sich in eine Ecke gestellt und musterte Miss Wilkes genau, er war als Beobachter mit bei dem Interview dabei.

„Miss Wilkes, ich danke Ihnen noch einmal dass Sie zu uns gekommen sind. Ich möchte Sie bitten, uns alles zu erzählen was sie über Mark Mason wissen." Sharon beobachtete die zitternde Frau vor sich.

_‚__Dieser Mann bringt sie heute noch aus der Fassung, was hat dieses Monster ihr angetan?'_

Emma Wilkes spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern und schaute ab und zu hoch, aber sie konnte den Blickkontakt nicht lange standhalten.

„Ich ähm….nun…..puhhh, es ist lange her das ich über ihn reden musste, wissen Sie? Ich hatte dieses Kapitel meines Lebens abgeschlossen aber….die Vergangenheit stirbt wohl nie." Emma atmete tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen. „Ich lernte Mark in der Highschool kennen. Wissen Sie, ich hatte als Mädchen nicht viele Freunde. Die anderen Kinder fanden mich eigenartig weil ich aus einer sehr streng gläubigen Familie kam. Ich musste jeden Morgen meiner Mutter versprechen, dass ich in den Pausen brav meine Bibel lesen würde. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass das bei anderen Kids nicht gut ankam. Ich war ein Außenseiter und so lernte ich Mark kennen. Er war ebenfalls nicht besonders beliebt, aber bei ihm war es weil die anderen angst vor ihm hatten. Wir beide haben nie wirklich viel geredet aber in der Mittagspause saßen oft am gleichen Tisch…..der Losertisch. Einmal ging ein Junge aus meiner Klasse vorbei und lachte mich aus. Er rief ***Seht nur die Betschwester und der Psycho.*** Dann stand Mark auf und schlug plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung auf den anderen Jungen ein. Er schlug zu und schlug zu und…..oh Gott, überall war Blut. Irgendwann konnte man Mark von ihm wegziehen und als er sich zu mir umgedreht hat, da lächelte er mich an und…. Er leckte sich das Blut des anderen Jungen von den Händen. Sein Gesicht, ich werde nie sein verzücktes Gesicht vergessen. Kurz darauf wurde Mark von der Schule geworfen."

Sharon und Andy tauschten einen Blick aus und konzentrierten sich dann wieder auf Emma.

„Dann habe ich Mark auch eine lange Zeit nicht gesehen. In der Schule erzählte man dass man ihn in die Irrenanstalt gesteckt hätte, aber das war ein Gerücht und niemand wusste es wirklich. Nach der Highschool fing ich an in einen kleinen Cafe' als Bedienung zu arbeiten. Mein Vater war gestorben und somit hatte meine Mutter kein Geld mehr um mich aufs College zu schicken. Und dann, eines Tages stand er plötzlich wieder vor mir und lächelte mich an. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber meine Knie wurden ganz weich, vielleicht weil er in der Schule der einzige war, der sich für mich eingesetzt hatte. Wir begannen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und…..und naja ich verliebte mich in Mark obwohl er manchmal wirklich seltsam war. Meine Mutter bekam von unseren Treffen Wind und wurde schrecklich wütend, sie schrie mich an und beleidigte mich. Sie sagte ich dürfe Mark nie wieder sehen aber das war mir egal, das erste Mal in meinem Leben lehnte ich mich gegen meine Mutter auf und ich traf mich weiter mit Mark. Nach einigen Wochen, ging ich ihn besuchen und fand ihn total betrunken in seiner Wohnung und er….."

Emma schluckte heftig und hatte das Gefühl erbrechen zu müssen. Sharon schob der anderen Frau ein Glas Wasser hinüber.

„Trinken Sie einen Schluck."

Dankend nahm Emma einen großen Schluck Wasser und atmete tief durch.

„Er hatte …..Gott, er hatte sich ein Stück Fleisch aus seinen Arm geschnitten. Er sagte, er habe den Geschmack vermisst und er müsse das tun, sonst würde er das mit mir tun. Ich schrie und rannte weg, ich hatte solche angst. Noch heute sehe ich meinen Blutverschmierten Mund vor mir und höre sein schmatzen während er sein eigenes Fleisch kaut. 2 Wochen nachdem ich Mark in seiner Wohnung verlassen hatte, stellte ich fest dass ich schwanger war und meine Mutter fand die Tests. Sie rannte zur Polizei und zeigte Mark an und sagte er habe mich zum Sex gezwungen aber das stimmte nicht. Als ich hörte was meine Mutter getan hatte, ging ich sofort zu Mark und erzählte ihm alles. Das war das letzte Mal das ich ihn sah. Er streichelte mein Gesicht und sagte, dass ich und das Baby niemals wieder zu ihm kommen dürften. Er sagte, er habe eine dunkle Seite die stärker war als er und er könnte seinen Drang nicht widerstehen. Ich verstand was er meinte, ich hatte gesehen was er war und trotzdem liebte ich ihn immer noch. Das einzige was ich für ihn tun konnte, war die Anzeige zurück zu nehmen und zu hoffen, dass er eines Tages normal werden würde und zu mir zurückkommen würde. Aber dann…dann hörte ich Jahre später von diesen Morden in Boston und ich sah Marks Gesicht in allen Zeitungen. Ich liebte ein Monster und aus der liebe zu einen Monster, habe ich ein zweites erschaffen."

Sharon musste heftig schlucken, sie hatte schon viele bizarre Geschichten gehört aber diese war der Gipfel allen Makaberen. Für einen Moment fehlten ihr die Worte und sie war froh, dass Rossi das Wort ergriff.

„Verzeihen Sie Miss Wilkes, aber was meinen Sie damit? Sie haben noch ein Monster erschaffen?"

Kaum hatte David seine Worte zu Ende gesprochen, da fing Emma an in sich zusammen zu brechen und hysterisch zu weinen.

„Es ist meine Schuld…es ist meine Schuld…all die Toten hier…es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin Schuld…"

Sharon, Andy und David sahen sich fragend an. Vielleicht war Emma Wilkes wirklich der Schlüssel.


	13. Goodbye Emily

**Kapitel 12**

„Wie geht es Miss Wilkes?" Sharon sah zu Mike, der gerade wieder den Murderroom betrat und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie ist noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein Captain. Der Arzt sagt, sie hätte hyperventiliert und dadurch das Bewusstsein verloren aber sie sollte in Kürze aufwachen."

Sharon seufzte auf, jetzt hatten sie endlich eine wichtige Zeugin mit Informationen und nun war sie nicht ansprechbar. Kurz nachdem Interview, war Emma Wilkes Ohnmächtig geworden und das bevor sie erzählen konnte, was sie noch alles wusste. Es war zu verzweifeln. Mit nervösen Händen, sah Sharon auf ihre Uhr.

‚_Mitternacht!'_

Sie sah zu Andy und wusste, dass er das gleiche dachte wie sie. Die Zeit war abgelaufen.

* * *

Emily Porter kam gerade von ihrem Wochenende nach Hause und stieg aus ihrem Wagen aus. Sie gähnte einmal laut und streckte sich. Sie hasste es immer in der Nacht nach Hause zu kommen. Wie gern wäre sie noch ein oder zwei Tage bei ihren Eltern geblieben. Normalerweise war Emily immer recht froh wieder Zuhause zu sein aber heute nicht. Sie fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Bauchgegend und sie war nervös. Viel nervöser als sonst.

„Miss, Miss entschuldigen Sie bitte aber können Sie mir bitte helfen? Mein Vater ist bei mir im Auto und er ist auf den Weg hierher eingeschlafen und nun wacht er nicht auf. Können Sie mir bitte helfen?"

Emily Instinkt sagte ihr nicht mitzugehen und lieber einen Arzt zu rufen aber der Helfer in ihr sagte ihr, zuerst nachzusehen. Vielleicht war schnelle Hilfe gefragt. Sie sah wie die andere Person panisch um die Ecke rannte und rannte hinterher. Es musste wirklich ein Notfall sein.

„Hier, sehen Sie doch…..er bewegt sich nicht mehr."

Emily duckte sich und warf einen Blick auf den Rücksitzt und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, das Blut in ihren Adern sei zu Eis gefroren. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und ihr wurde heiß und kalt.

„Aber….aber….."

Dann spürte sie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und dann wurde alles um sie herum dunkel. Emily Porter sollte in diesem Leben nie wieder etwas spüren, werde Angst, noch Freunde oder Liebe.

„Siehst du Dad, dass ging schnell. Diese leichtgläubigen Idioten, wenn du mich fragst dann haben sie alle den Tod verdient. So und nun ab nach Hause, ich habe vielleicht einen Hunger. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Du hast echt ganz schön abgenommen Dad."

Der schwarze Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr in die Pech-schwarze-Nacht.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharon lief im Murderroom auf und ab. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und noch nichts hatte sich ergeben. Plötzlich kam Julio vollkommen außer sich in den Murderrom gerannt.

„Captain, wir haben ein echtes Problem. Miss Wilkes ist vor einigen Minuten wach geworden."

Sharon ging zu Julio und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber das ist doch großartig, wann können wir mit ihr reden?"

„Gar nicht Ma'am. Emma Wilkes ist tot!"

„Was? Wie? Ich meine, was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Julio atmete einmal tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Der Arzt wollte sie noch einmal richtig untersuchen und Miss Wilkes, bestand darauf dass der Offizier der auf sie aufpassen sollte den Raum verlassen sollte. Sie sagte irgendwas von, es sei ihr recht und blablabla. Jedenfalls ging Offizier Rich raus und kurze Zeit später hörte er nur wie der Arzt schrie. Offenbar hat sich Miss Wilkes eine Spritze aus dem Arsenal des Doktors genommen und sich Luft in die Hauptschlagader gespritzt. Der Arzt sagte, er habe sich nur wenige Sekunden umgedreht."

Sharon sah ratlos zu den Rest ihres Teams und alle schienen das gleiche zu denken.

„Jetzt stehen wir wieder an Anfang da." Sharon seufzte und rieb sich ihre Schläfen.

„Nicht ganz." Meldete sich David zu Wort, was Andy die Augen rollen ließ „Miss Wilkes sagte, sie habe ein Baby von Mason erwartet und später sagte sie, sie habe ein Monster erschaffen. Ich denke der Sohn von Mason, ist unser Mann."

Sharon nickte und sah zu Mike, der keine weiteren Worte brauchte uns sich sofort an die Arbeit machte.

„Hey hey hey, warte mal Kumpel. Woher willst du wissen ob es der Sohn von Mason ist? Emma Wilkes sagte weder ob sie einen Sohn oder eine Tochter hat. Vielleicht sollten wir auch nach einer Tochter suchen."

David lächelte Andy an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör zu Andy, ich kenne mich besser aus mit solchen Fällen und ich kann dir sagen, diese Taten hat keine Frau begangen. 80 Prozent aller Mörder die Kannibalen sind, sind Männer. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es eine Frau ist."

Sharon stellte sich neben Andy und überlegte kurz „Es ist unwahrscheinlich aber nicht unmöglich. Ich gebe Andy Recht, wir sollten auch nach einer möglichen Tochter suchen. Mike…"

„Alles klar Captain, ich suche nach Sohn und Tochter."

Andy spürte Sharons Hand auf seiner Schulter und er sah zu ihr.

„Gut beobachtet Andy, ich bin froh dass Sie für uns beide Aufmerksam sind. Ich glaube ich bin einfach nur übermüdet." leicht lächelte sie Andy an.

„Steht's zur Stelle, Sharon!" lächelte Andy zurück.


	14. Sein Liebling war und bleibt Sharon

**Kapitel 13**

**Dieses Kapitel ist in POV geschrieben, um die Gedanken des Killers zu verdeutlichen und seine Empfindungen. Der Rest wird wie gewohnt weiter geschrieben. Viel Spaß**

-4 Stunden nach der Entführung-

„Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich habe alles genau so gemacht wie du es aufgeschrieben hast. Ich habe nichts geändert….was ist schief gegangen? Was? Was? Was?"

Ich bin so wütend und enttäuscht von mir? Völlig außer mir werfe ich sämtliche Töpfe in der Küche durch die Gegend. Ich versteh nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich sehe in das Gesicht meines Vaters und kann seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung sehen. Ich war ihm nicht ebenbürtig, alles was ich wollte war ihn beeindrucken. Von dem Moment an, an dem ich erfuhr wer mein Vater ist, wollte ich nichts anderes als seine Bewunderung. Stolz, ja er sollte stolz sein auf mich. Etwas das meine verfluchte Schlampe von Mutter nie war. Sie sagte es nie aber ich sah es in ihren Augen…..sie verabscheute mich.

„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an Dad, es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich verspreche dir das nächste Mal wird es besser. Ich schwöre aber bitte sei nicht mehr böse. Weißt du was? Als Entschuldigung koche ich dir als nächstes dein Lieblingsessen. Es steht zwar noch nicht auf der Liste aber ich weiß doch wie sehr du zartes Fleisch liebst und glaub mir, die Frau die ich dafür ausgesucht habe wird dir gefallen."

Ich lache und setzte mich aufgeregt vor meines Vaters Füße.

„Ich weiß dass dein Liebling diese Sharon Archer war und ich habe mir bei der Auswahl ihrer Nachfolgerin besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Ihr Name ist auch Sharon und sie hat Beine…..oh Dad…..wenn du sie siehst, ich schwöre dir du willst hineinbeißen noch bevor sie fertig sind. So zart…..glaub mir, wenn du sie erst gekostet hast, dann wirst du sehen, dass ich deiner würdig bin."

Ich erhebe mich und küsse meinen Vater auf sein blankes Haupt. Wenn er erst einmal richtig gegessen hat, dann wird er wieder zu Kräften kommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich rolle ihn vor den Fernseher und schalte in eine alte Folge von Akte X an, denn ich weiß dass er diese Serie geliebt hat. Während mein Vater auf den Fernseher schaut, überlege ich mir wie ich ihm am schnellsten zufrieden stellen kann. Gerade diese Sharon wird keine leichte Beute…..ein verdammter Cop. Aber was soll es, ihre Schenkel werden es wert sein. Für gewöhnlich plane ich alle meine Schritte genau, aber dazu habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Wer weiß, wie lange Dad noch so friedlich ist und ich will nicht das er böse wird auf mich. Ich gehe in die Küche und seufzte, jedesmal diese Sauerei. Menschen machen echt mehr Dreck als Kaninchen oder Hühner. Ich fange an die Reste von Emily Porter zu zerteilen und in Säcke zu stopfen. Einzelteile sind leichter zu tragen, wie ich festgestellt habe. Das Blut wegwischen wird wieder lange dauern, also werde ich erst die Reste von ihr wegbringen, sonst fängt die noch an zu stinken. Ich nehme das Rezept für Gulasch und lade die Säcke in meinen Wagen.

In der Nähe von meinem Haus ist ein kleiner Park und ich habe nicht viel Zeit mir einen geeigneten Platz für dieses Vieh zu suchen. Warum auch? Die Leute werfen doch alle ihren Müll auf die Straße und so haben vielleicht die Katzen noch ein Abendessen. Ich greife nach meiner schwarzen Kapuzenjacke und ziehe die 2 Säcke aus dem Wagen, nach wenigen Metern lasse ich sie neben einen Mülleimer liegen.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die armen Jungs die den Park sauber halten arbeitslos werden oder Emily?" lache ich auf. Wie es schon mein Vater tat, lege ich das Rezept auf den Säcken ab und fahre davon. Und heute Abend wird die liebe Sharon uns beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten.


	15. Jackie

**Kapitel 14**

Sharon saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte immer und immer wieder ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Egal wie viel Kaffee sie trank, die Müdigkeit wollte nicht verschwinden. Als sie die Berichte lass, fielen ihr immer wieder die Augen zu.

_'Wenn dieser Fall beendet ist, verlange ich ein verlängertes Wochenende für das ganze Team.'_

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck starken schwarzen Kaffee und ging in den Murderroom. Es war fast 5 Uhr morgens und alle waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

"Captain, wir haben gerade einen Anruf bekommen." es war Amy die das Schweigen brach und mit ihren neuen Informationen zu Sharon ging "Vor etwa 30 Minuten wurde im Brookside Park eine Leiche gefunden. Eine Obdachlose Frau hat beobachtet wie eine in schwarz gekleidete Person 2 Säcke abgeladen hat. Die Frau hat nachgesehen, ob etwas verwertbares in den Säcken ist und hat sie geöffnet. In den Säcken waren die Überreste eines zerteilten Menschen und auf den Säcken lag ein Rezept."

Ein berührtes Schweigen herrschte im Murderroom und alle dachten das gleiche. Er war schneller gewesen. Sharon rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte.

"Okay, Leutnant Provenza, Amy und Julio fahren zum Brookside Park. Buzz sie unterstützen Mike bei der Suche nach Nachkommen von Mason. Andy, ich möchte das sie und Agent Rossi noch einmal das Leben von Mason überprüfen. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, wir konnten diese Frau nicht retten aber noch einmal wird er nicht zu schlagen. Wenn der Täter weiter nach seiner Liste vorgeht, dann ist jetzt eine Frau namens Rachel auf seinem Plan."

Sharon ging zurück in ihr Büro und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu, es war normalerweise nicht ihre Art aber sie war so frustriert. Sie hatte die junge Frau nicht retten können. Stattdessen lag sie nun zerteilet in Säcken, auf die Straße geworfen wie Müll und der Killer lief noch frei herum. Sharon ließ den Kopf hängen und stütze ihre Arme auf ihren Tisch ab.

Sie hörte nicht, dass sich jemand von hinten nährte, erst als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, drehte sie sich erschrocken um.

"Gott Andy, Sie haben mich erschreckt." sagte Sharon und atmete tief durch.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur sehen ob es Ihnen gut geht. Der Fall nimmt uns alle ganz schön mit. Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

Ein leichtes lächeln bildete sich auf Sharons Gesicht.

"Das ist so lieb Andy, aber ich muss erst einmal meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich hoffe wirklich Mike und Buzz haben bald Informationen zu Mason, wir können nicht zulassen, dass noch eine Frau stirbt. Sie helfen mir am besten, wenn sie mit David zusammen arbeiten. Ich habe schon bemerkt das Spannungen zwischen Ihnen herrschen aber im Moment können wir uns keinen Konkurrenzkampf leisten, es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel."

Andy atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

"Sicher, Sie haben recht. Ich komme schon mit David aus."

"Danke Andy, ich bin..."

Noch bevor Sharon zu ende sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür von Mike aufgerissen.

"Captain, ich habe etwas. Jetzt wissen wir wonach wir suchen müssen."

Sharon und Andy sahen sich kurz an und folgten dann Mike in den Murderroom.

"Buzz und ich haben das ganze Leben von Mason durchsucht und auch das von Emma Wilkes. Wie es aussieht, bekam Miss Wilkes vor 25 Jahren ein Baby. In der Geburtsurkunde steht aber kein Name des Vaters, allerdings wissen wir ja jetzt das Mason der Vater ist. Und...und Flynn hatte recht Captain. Mark Mason hatte keinen Sohn sondern eine Tochter."

Sharon musste schwer schlucken, eine Frau hatte wirklich all die Gräueltaten begangen?

"Ihr Name ist Jackie Wilkes und ob sie es glauben oder nicht, sie war ein Problemkind. Sie ist von 2 Schulen verwiesen worden und hatte ihre erste Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung im Alter von 14 Jahren. Kurz darauf kam die Mutter von Emma Wilkes bei einem Autounfall ums Leben. Es konnte nicht bewiesen werden aber einige Leute beschuldigten Jackie. Kurz darauf verliert sich die Spur. Jackie ist im Alter von 16 Jahren von Zuhause abgehauen und wir konnten sie nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Keinen Führerschein oder Kreditkarten auf den Namen Jackie Wilkes aber auf Jackie Mason."

"Haben wir eine Adresse?"

"Nein, sie hat in einigen Hotels übernachtet aber seit 3 Wochen wurde die Kreditkarte nicht mehr belastet. Das Mädchen ist verrückt aber nicht dumm."

"Aufjedenfall wissen wir jetzt mit wem wir es zutun haben. Gute Arbeit Mike...Buzz. Wir müssen die Frau finden, bevor sie ein neues Opfer findet. Haben wir ein Foto?"

Sharon stellte sich hinter Mike und sah auf den Bildschirm.

"Das ist Jackie Wilkes?" fragte Sharon verwundert.

"Ja Ma'am, wie es scheint will sie ihren Vater perfekt imitieren."

Das Foto zeigte eine junge Frau mit zusammen gewachsenen Augenbrauen, ihre Haare waren kurzgeschoren und sie sah nicht aus wie 25 sondern wie 40. Sie hatte graue-blasse-Haut und tiefe Augenringe. Sie sah fast genauso aus, wie das Foto von Mark Mason als er starb. Es war beängstigend .

"Schicken sie das Foto an alle Einheiten und geben Sie eine Fahndung raus."

"Ja Captain."

Sharon verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro und wählte die Nummer von Taylor. Währenddessen, klopfte David auf Andys Schulter.

"Gut gemacht Kumpel, auch wenn ich es nicht gern zugebe aber du hattest recht. Ich bin sicher, dass verschafft die Pluspunkte."

"Pluspunkte? Was redest du da David?"

David schüttelte den Kopf "Vergiss es einfach, komm ...lass uns eine Mörderin finden."


End file.
